


I know it all will come back

by truthofmydreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Memory Loss, One Shot, Short One Shot, Targlings (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthofmydreams/pseuds/truthofmydreams
Summary: After helping in a car crash and getting hurt in the process, Jon Snow wakes up with the past 4 years of his life missing.In those 4 years a lot has happened, especially in his relationship with Daenerys.





	I know it all will come back

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea but only the first paragraph and I hope you like this One Shot.
> 
> title taken from "In My Dreams" from Anastasia The Musical
> 
> Please note:  
not beta'd  
english is not my first language  
there will be mistakes

The first thing he notices when he wakes is the beeping sound coming from next to him. The next is the smell of disinfectant. After that he feels the stiff sheets that cover him and the throbbing pain in his head.  
He wants to open his eyes but even behind his eyelids the room seems bright and does not help the ache in his head. Not knowing if there is anyone in the room with him, he groans in hopes that someone hears him.

“I’m sure you want me to turn down the lights, right?”, he can hear a familiar voice.  
When he groans again, not trusting his voice with the way his throat feels dry, the light turns down and only a small light on the other side of the room leaves little light.  
It is easier to open his eyes now and Jon looks around the room, seeing his brother Robb, “You gave us quiet the scare, bro.”, the older Stark says as he holds a cup of water with a straw to his brother’s mouth.

After he had taken a few tentative sips and Jon’s throat does not feel like sandpaper anymore he speaks in a low voice, “Thanks. What happened?"

“Well, your heroic ass tried to help a family at the scene of the car accident when another car crashed into the wreckage. It was close to your home and you were on your way back from work when it all happened about three days ago. You’ve been in and out of consciousness ever since.”, Robb says after he sits down on the chair by Jon’s bedside.  
Confusion is written all over Jon’s face trying to remember how he landed in the hospital, “Is everyone else okay?”

“Yes, thanks to you. But you gave Dany and all of us quiet the scare, you know?”, his brother says while looking at his phone. He had informed the family the moment Jon even made a sound. “She shouldn’t be. It was her idea to go sky diving for a date once.”, the bed ridden man says with more strength in his voice.  
The auburn-haired man just chuckles and is about to reply when the door opens and a nurse and doctor walk in, “I’m gonna let everyone know that you’re among the living again while they examine you.”, he says before leaving the room.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later when two women walk towards him in the corridor of the hospital, “Have the doctor’s said anything?”, the blonde woman says, her almost silvery hair flowing behind her.  
Robb stops his pacing and turns towards his wife and sister in law, “Physically he is fine but he is missing quite some time in memories.”

“How much time is he missing?”, Daenerys says, a look of worry on her face. Robb takes the hand of his 2-year-old daughter, who is in the arms of his wife of 5 years, Margaery, before answering, “The last thing he really remembers is that he wanted to propose, so about 4 years. However, the doctor’s say that they are hopeful that it is only temporary. So he should be back to normal soon.”  
A sigh leaves Dany as she buries her face in her own daughter’s hair dark curly hair, “So he remembers me, but not Ella. How am I supposed to tell him all of this without shocking him too much?”

Margaery hands off Lya to Robb and strokes Dany’s back, “You can do this. We will be here for you. I mean, we went through pregnancy together and handling the little troublemakers. Robb and I will stay here with Ella and you go in and talk to him for as long as it takes. And if it takes longer than the girls should be awake then we will take her for the night.”

As she nods her head in thanks, Marge takes the little girl from Dany, “Please make sure that nothing is out of the normal for her if it should come to a little sleepover between them.”

Lightly knocking at the door and Dany slowly pushes it open to reveal her husband of almost 3 and a half years is revealed to her, “You know that I hate you for getting hurt but I love that you felt the need to help others.”  
Jon’s face lights up as he hears Dany’s voice, “I hate myself for that, too.”

Not really knowing how to react in this situation, Dany sits down next to Jon’s bed in the chair that Robb had occupied earlier. Reaching for her hand, Jon sits up slowly, “I do hope that you can forgive me.” “Yes, of course. I kind of have to, seeing as I am stuck with you.”, Dany says with a smile as she laces their fingers together.  
  
A loud swallow can be heard in the otherwise silent room, “The doctor’s and Robb told me that I am missing a little bit of time. Especially big moments with you.”  
The woman looks down to her hand holding the one of her husband, “What did he tell you? I think it is best if I fill in the blanks.”

He can feel that it is hard on Dany, that him missing important parts of affects her a great deal, “The last thing I remember is wanting to propose to you. Robb has already told me that I actually got the courage and did so and that we got married a little over three years ago. Sansa graduated college two years ago and now works as an interior designer in their father’s business. Arya finished her schooling last year and has been travelling since then. Bran is still college and Rickon is about to graduate High School. Marge and him had a kid who I am looking forward to meet. Mom and Dad are the same.”  
  
Nodding along to the summary of what Robb had told Jon, Dany can feel her eyes burning with tears, “Looks like he brought you up to date with almost everyone.”  
Jon can sense that Dany is holding back and squeezes her hand in encouragement, “Yes, but I feel like he left out a lot, especially in regards to you and us.”

Daenerys takes a deep breath before she starts to tell Jon about how he proposed four years ago and she accepted. That they did not want to have a long engagement, seeing as their lives were stable. Him working alongside Robb as an architect in their father’s business and Dany working at an organization that helps young children in abusive families, as has been her goal since high school alongside her longtime friend Missandei.  
  
“Is father at least thinking about retiring anytime soon?”, Jon says as Dany pauses in her story. “Have you met Ned Stark?”, she answers with a smile to which Jon just laughs at quietly before groaning in pain.  
The moment she hears his groan of pain, Dany jumps up ready to get help. “It is fine, I can feel a bruise on my rips when I laugh that it all. Don’t worry, please.”, Jon says still holding onto Dany’s hand, “Please continue.”

As she sits back down, Dany clears her throat, “Well, we got married and shortly after Marge got pregnant. As did I.”  
Jon’s eyes widen, “We have a child?” His face breaks into a smile. It is the reaction Dany has hoped for but did not expect.  
“Yes, we do. A little girl named Ella. She is two and outside with Robb and Marge and their daughter. The two of them are best friends already.”, the woman says with a smile which her husband returns.  
  
Looking towards the door Jon sighs before saying, “I doubt that she is allowed in her for me to meet her, am I right?”. He looks to Dany, who nods, “But the doctor’s said you could leave in two days and once we are home you will get to spend a lot of time with us. Your dad has given you as much time off as you need to recover and I have talked to Missandei, who will take over for me as long as needed.”

“Two days sound like a long time.”, Jon sighs.  
“I know, but I brought pictures and everyone will come and visit and you won’t even notice how fast the days will go by.”, Daenerys says and puts down a photo album on the table next to the bed. Right after a knock can be heard before the door opens and Ned Starks head is seen in the doorway, “Am I interrupting?”

The married couple both shake their heads and the older man walks further into the room, “Your mother is outside with the girls so that Robb can get some food. He wants to stay here with you, saying that he is really worried about his little brother.”

Just smiling as he remembers the pain of laughing from earlier, Jon rolls his eyes, “He is older by 5 minutes.” “He is still worried. We all were, Jon.”, Dany says and squeezes her husband’s hand.  
“She is right son. What you did was heroic but stupid.”, Ned says and leans on the foot of Jon’s bed.  
Before the younger Stark man can say anything, his wife speaks up, “I know Catelyn wants to spend a lot of time with the girls but it is time for Ella to get to bed. I will come back tomorrow, okay?”

Jon just nods and looks at his father, “Dad, can you turn around?”  
“I have caught you two making out when you brought her back from college and she was just a friend and now you want me to turn around to kiss your wife? Who you share a kid with? Sure, I will humor you.”, the Stark patriarch says with a chuckle and turns around.  
Smiling at her father in law’s words, Dany leans over Jon to peck him on the lips.  
Squeezing her hand once more before he lets go, Jon smiles at his wife before she leaves the room. Leaving him alone with his father.

* * *

Outside of the room, Dany sees her daughter and smiles at the little girl with her like her father’s, relieved that even though her husband lost memories of their lives together, he still wants to be with her and get to know their daughter. She doesn’t know how she would have handled it, if he had forgotten her, too.  
Catelyn looks up from the book she is reading to her granddaughters, “If you want to, we can watch Ella tomorrow so you can talk to Jon some more or prepare your home for when he comes back.”

“Thank you. Would it be okay if I dropped her off at 10?”, Daenerys says to her mother in law.  
The older woman nods with a smile on her face, “Of course. And now the two of you go home and sleep. Gods know that you both need it.”  
“Do I look that bad.”, Daenerys says with a watery smile.  
In that moment, Margaery and Robb return, “Honey, you never look bad but we all know that you worried so much that you probably haven’t slept a lot since his accident.”

Just as Dany was about to answer with a sarcastic comment a little voice speaks up, “Mama. Sleep now?”, the girl with the dark curls and big violet-blue eyes looks at her. “Yes, we are going to go home now to sleep.”, the silver haired woman says and picks up the little girl.

The two bid their company goodbye but not before Margaery has decided that it is time for bed for hers and Robb’s daughter as well, leaving with Dany.

* * *

Two days later Dany is sitting in the driver’s seat with Jon next to her on their way home from the hospital as Jon speaks up, “Thank you for everything. Even if I don’t remember getting married or having a baby, I remember that I love you and that I want all of this with you.”

Looking at the road ahead Dany replies, “I love you, too. And I really hope you do not regret your words when Ella throws one of her toddler tantrums.” 

“I know you have told me a lot about her but you never mentioned how she handled everything lately.”, he voices the thoughts that have been running around his brain since Dany had told him about their daughter.  
“She is two so she doesn’t really understand, Because of that we have decided to tell her that you had to be away for work but that she has to be careful because you got hurt.”, Dany says as she turns into the street of Jon’s parent’s house, where Ned and Catelyn are watching Ella.

As he sees the house he and his siblings grew up in, Jon can feel a headache starting. The doctors had told him that such pain could occur often in the next few days maybe even month. He just hopes that it means his brain is working on unlocking the memories he is missing.

The couple stands in front of the door and rings the doorbell. From the inside feet could be heard getting closer to the door and Rickon yelling that he would get the door.  
Jon chuckles and as soon as the door opens feels his legs being clutched in tiny arms, a high voice yelling “Daddy!”

Not being able to lean down and pick up his daughter, he looks at Dany, not knowing what he should do. But before his wife can react, the little girl is picked up by his youngest brother, “Ella, you know the rules. No running to the door.”  
Batting the eyelashes overher violet-blue eyes, Ella just turns back towards her parents and holds out her arms.  
“I see you don’t like me anymore.”, Rickon says as he tickles his niece and hands her over to her mother. Squealing at being tickled and laughing loudly, Ella says, “Stupid Ricko. I like you but Daddy is back.”  
The youngest Stark boy just laughs and shakes his head so that his shaggy curls fly around his head as he walks inside the house.

Meanwhile Dany and Jon follow, with Dany holding Ella, “Remember that Daddy is hurt a little so be gentle okay?”, she says to the little girl before setting her down.  
The 2-year-old nods and looks up at her father. Jon crouches down and holds out his arms into which the girl just runs into. As soon as he holds his daughter in his arms, a picture forms in Jon’s head of him holding a little bundle in a hospital room, not being able to stop smiling and looking at the baby.

Ella starts squirming in his arms and he loosens the hug, the moment he does so she runs into the living room where voices of the members of the Stark family can be heard.  
“So much for missing me.”, Jon says and turns to his wife, “I think I just remembered the day she was born.”, he says in a low voice.  
Surprise is written all over Dany’s face and slowly morphs into a smile, “Really? That is a great thing.”

Pulling his wife into his arms, Jon just nods before he kisses her.  
Suddenly the sound of loud giggles can be heard followed by the high-pitched screams of two little girls, “I think our family demands our attention”.  
Sighing Jon nods but sneaks another kiss before taking Dany’s hand and walking towards his big family, hoping that most of his memories will return soon. And even if they wouldn’t he could make new one’s in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please leave a review and kudos.


End file.
